


Red Bird

by shennyjohn12



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rudy is a sweetheart, Vampire nerd Tony is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shennyjohn12/pseuds/shennyjohn12
Summary: Tony and Rudolph have been apart for so long, and even with their constant exchange of letters their separation can’t last any longer.
Relationships: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thompson, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Red Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I have rewatched The Little Vampire so many times, and finally decided to write something. I adore Rudy and Tony so much, and as a person with eyes I can see that they were in love. So this is a cute oneshot for them. Enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, I did not proof read this, so if there are any mistakes, sorry,,, I’ll try to edit later.

_ My Dearest Tony, _

_ I received the photographs you sent from your trip to the arboretum. They look absolutely amazing. The cardinals were my favorite, with their brilliant crimson feathers constrained by the evergreen pine needles surrounding them. Though I still appreciate your generous supply of sunsets and sunrises to hold my imagination at bay. You’re an exquisite photographer. (The images are currently tucked away in my journal for safe keeping.)  _

_ Concerning our last few letters,,, I have decided to visit you against my clan’s wishes. I even purchased a plane ticket; to avoid burning up trying to fly across the ocean by myself. I wanted to surprise you, but I thought it may be best to send my letter off first. I can’t wait to see you soon. I have missed you dearly over these past few years!! More than you know. By the time you’re reading this I should be on my way.  _

_ With not much else to say, I better start packing for my travels to San Diego. ☻ _

_ Always yours,  _

_ Rudolph Sackville-bagg  _

  
  
  


Tony ran his eyes over the elegant cursive running across Rudy’s letter, for what must be the hundredth time. Unlike his other exchanges with the vampire, the note was short and discussed little of anything compared to the tomes he usually wrote. The teen had been mauling over his friend’s arrival since he found the envelope in the mail and read it over that morning. He could only assume Rudolph would be arriving in the night, seeing as he would burn up any other way. 

Just as Tony looked up he heard a small tapping on the pane of his window. As his eyes glanced over he could feel his checks brush and a smile warm his features. In the night he could see a familiar figure floating in the corner of his sight. Quickly the blond rushed over and tore his window open to be tackled by a cold embrace. 

“Tony,” the cloaked vampire said, grasping to pull his mortal friend closer to his own form. “I can’t believe it’s been four years. That is way too long.”

“I know.” The two teens pulled back, their hands still holding onto the fabrics of each other’s clothes as they examined the changes in each other. Which was a huge surprise to Tony, who couldn’t hold back a gasp. “You’re older.”

“Well of course I’m older.”

“No, I mean you’ve grown. I thought vampires stay the same no matter their age. You even said you were thirteen for two hundred years.” Rudolph rolls his eyes, and laughs a bit, smirking down at his friend. Even after all these years Tony’s vivid curiosity about his kind still pleased his heart to know that somebody cared. “How?”

“It’s a bit of a story. Perhaps we should talk about it tomorrow when I have more time to explain?” Rudolph suggested, standing to his full height. He still had the fashion sense of a gothic punk. His outfit was Moses controlled in a sense. Instead of bulky, spiked shoulder pads he only had a few studs coming from his choker, around the pockets of his leather pants, and the chunky boots he had on. Most of his outfit was still deep blacks, but he had on a few green items to compliment the red Tony always chose to wear. Other than his clothes his face was older and more matured, but he was obviously still nothing but a teen. He looked almost exactly the same age as Tony, who had just turned 17. “Now, we should probably get you to bed. Now doubt that you’ve been studying that wretched letter all day.” Rudolph said, motioning to the desk Tony was at before. 

“Alright. You must be tired too. Traveling all this way for a single mortal.” 

“How many times must I tell you that you’re more than just a mortal. You’re my best friend.” Tony rolled his blue eyes at the comment. He was confident enough, but for some reason hearing Rudolph praise him gave him the butterflies. 

“I know.” He finally answered, glancing back at the snarky vampire in front of him. “We should probably close my curtains then. I would hate to accidentally harm my best friend. Though you’ll have to share my bed. Unlike the inn, I don’t have any ‘coffin-like’ places for you to sleep.” Rudolph nods to Tony, his giddy feelings slipping out through his expression. It was clear as day how deeply the two missed each other, even just by the small flicker of the eye as Tony hands over a set of sleep wear to the vampire. “Can’t have you stabbing me in the middle of the night with all of those spikes.”

“They’re not that sharp,” Rudy says, gently poking one of the metallic spikes around his neck. “Though I suppose mortals are more susceptible to injuries.” The two laugh a bit before starting to settle in for the night. 

Rudolph went to find a place to change while Tony made sure to block off any small openings for light to filter in the sun. After a few moments they were back in Tony’s room, not sure what to do. 

“I’ll get in first.” Rudolph said, pulling back the red comforter of the twin sized bed. He looked completely different without his dark etire, maybe even human if his skin wasn’t so grey or his irises so red. Tony thought he still looked like a gothic prince either way. Especially with his eyes looking deeply into his own, with that smirk he reserved for just Tony. “Are you coming?” 

“Right.” Quickly, Tony hopped into the bed, only a few inches separating him from his best friend. 

“Are you okay? You keep looking at me funny.” 

“Sorry,” Tony blushed, glancing away from Rudy’s curious stare, “You’re just so different now. Not quite a little vampire anymore.” He supplied, causing Rudy to giggle mischievously. 

“What? Didn’t expect me to ever get older than thirteen. Or live my life trapped as a teenager?” 

“That’s how it normally goes though, when you’re immortal.” Tony said flatly, meeting Rudolph’s crimson eyes that were holding in a giggle. “At least according to my research.”

“Don’t fret over that now, I’ll explain it all tomorrow when we’re not half asleep.” The blond rolled his eyes before readjusting himself to be unnoticeably closer to the other boy. “You’re such a silly mortal.” 

“Well, that’s rude. And all I’ve ever done is be nice to you.” Tony quipped backed. Rudolph laughed, scooting in towards the blond. After a few silent moments Tony exhaled a soft breath. “Goodnight, Rudy.”

“Night.”

In the morning, Tony awoke to the sound of pages flipping and his bookshelf being rummaged through. Weakly, he turned onto his other side to see Rudolph looking through his books, holding one delicately in his hands as his eyes were moving across a page. But quickly he placed it back in its spot before reaching for another one to examine. After watching the vampire repeat the action again, Tony sat up and caused Rudolph to look back at the bed. 

“You sure have a great deal of vampire books.” He said, letting his eyes browse the novels beside him. Most were volumes of folktales or other compiled works of retold tales, but others were more modern works of fiction revolving around the lore. Some were kids books from when the Thompson was younger, but others were obviously purchased more recently based on their sleek covers. “Especially this ‘Twilight’ series.” At that Tony got up, he almost forgot about buying them on a whim after getting his first job. “I mean, I’m not some glistening, pretty boy, vampire. And we definitely don’t hate werewolves.”

“I don’t know, you definitely seem like a pretty boy vampire.” Tony replied, taking a seat on the ground beside Rudolph, who was still dressed in Tony’s clothes. “Though you’re definitely way cooler than any cheesy rip-off.” He took the book from his best friend’s icy hands, skimming over the woods scene with Bella. 

He chanced a glance at the taller teen seated beside him. His grey cheeks were burning into a deep lavender tint over his sharp cheekbones. “Way cooler.”

“Thanks… I suppose you're pretty cool for a mortal.” Answered back Rudy. Tony smiled at the comment, before reaching across the vampire to place his book back on shelf. “Any other love stories between humans and vampires?”

“None that I own.” The boy laughs a bit before letting his eyes sink back into Rudolph in admiration. His black hair was a hit wilder than his usual style, and it seemed to suit the wild glint in his crimson orbs. 

“Do you know what happens when a vampire actually falls in love with a mortal?” Rudolph asked with a smirk. He studied Tony as he returned the question with an unsure shake of his head. His devilish grin seemed to falter with the blond’s lack of knowledge. 

“What happens?” Tony swallowed, observing a sudden unease radiating from the pale boy beside him. The Sackville-bagg let his eyes drag themselves into Tony’s before he let out a cold breath. 

“They age with them.” 

“Oh.” They were silent for a tick, and then Tony seemed to focus again. “You’re in love with someone?”

“Yes, a mortal,” The vampire said pointedly. Tony’s expression started to deject as his eyes were beginning to glaze over. He could no longer exchange eye contact with the Sackville-bagg, and instead stared down at his lap. “Tony?” The sandy-haired seventeen year old looked up, unsure of what he could best say not to mess up. His eyes were starting to water, barely enough to notice, and Rudy didn’t know what to do now. 

“Um… who is the lucky human?” Tony asked in a shaky voice while he looked towards his immortal friend. Rodolph smiled gently back and angled himself to face Tony more directly. Carefully he reached over and grasped the teen’s freckled hand in his. Tony froze, unsure of what was happening in the moment. 

“You.” Rudolph held steady in his spot, waiting for the other teen to react to his confession. When there was no words uttered, or reciprocated squeeze of the hand, he tilted his head to the side. “I’m in love with you, Tony.” 

“You’re in love with me?” He repeated back, unsure if he was hearing correctly. Rudy nodded, smiling at the innocent question from his friend. 

“Of course,” he paused, waiting for another reply, after receiving only a glowing red dusting over Tony’s cheeks, he continued, “Do you feel the same way?”

Tony nodded frantically, not trusting his voice to answer. Rudolph laughed lightly, causing Tony’s heart flutter once again. “I do,” he whispered. 

“Marvelous,” Rudy said, leaning in enough to feel Tony’s warm breath on his neck. Gently, Tony reciprocated the delicate grasp of the pale hand holding his own. They sat in their places for what seemed like hours before Tony’s free hand reached up to tuck a stand of hair behind Rudolph’s pointed ear. Afterwards they locked eyes again, and held a loving gaze. 

“For how long?” The question was simple, but fragile in every sentiment it held. Rudolph let a phantom hand run along freckled skin, while he contemplated his words. 

“For as long as I have known you, my dear mortal.” Tony beamed, reaching a hand to hold fabric draping across Rudolph’s frame. “For as long as I will ever live… And what say you?” Tony chuckled at the vampire’s lapse into his less modern approach to the English language. 

“I say that I have loved you since the moment you took me into the sky,” he said, rolling his eyes at his own words. “May we kiss?” 

“By all means; yes.” Rudolph quietly shut his eyes and waited for Tony to lean in. He could feel the faint breathing of Tony airily blow onto his skin from a very short distance. After a second more, he felt a pair of lips place a chaste kiss tenderly on his own. Tony remained still as Rudolph pushed some pressure against the action, before pulling back slowly. “You’re red,” he said, opening his eyes to examine the affectionate expression on Tony’s face. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
